Musings
by TwilightWakerofTime
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, but Zelda thinks that willingly sending away the one you love must be the worst. It's not easy being a princess. One-shot, set after OoT. Angsty ZeLink.


Author's Note: Welcome to my plotless, pointless one-shot story! Please enjoy it... XD

* * *

><p><span>Musings<span>

_By TwilightWakerofTime_

* * *

><p>There was another flash as lightning illuminated the dark corners of the princess's temporary bedroom. It did not matter how late it was; she could never sleep. Not anymore. A ripple of thunder tore through the unfinished hallways outside her room – still in the process of being built – and only added to her misery.<p>

Zelda could only barely stand just laying there in the night, tossing and turning. When she was young, she used to feel safe in her bedroom. Always reassured by the fact that her Sheikah bodyguard, Impa, was nearby, the covers were her shield and the elegant canopy over her bed the armor. The drawbridge to Castle Town would be closed, sure to protect Hyrule's denizens from intruders. She could always faintly hear the buzz of the town, even late at night – the barking of the wild dogs, the murmurs of hushed conversation, the clinking of the guards' armor. And on top of it all, her father's bedroom was just down the hallway. Many nights had she crawled in with her father after a nightmare, likely prophetic due to her abilities. The king had been a kind and loving man, although his lack of faith in his daughter's wisdom would eventually be his downfall.

Zelda shivered. That was all gone now. There was no sound, aside from the pattering of rain. No safety in her sheets – not since she awoke within them to find her castle under siege. No comfort within thoughts of her father; he was gone, killed by a power-hungry Gerudo king. Not even Impa stood as a silent sentinel outside of her bedroom. Apparently, she had gone to the Shadow Temple to check on things there, and, besides, as she had said, "You're old enough to take care of yourself, Zelda. You no longer need me."

But she did. Never had Zelda felt so alone. The princess gazed around her makeshift room, the first place to be rebuilt in the castle after Ganondorf's defeat. Most of the rest of the palace was in ruins, of course, along with the majority of Castle Town. Only recently did some people begin to move back into the once bustling area. It wasn't easy rebuilding a country, Zelda now realized. Many alliances with other races had been severed when the Gerudo seized control, such as with the Gorons and Zoras. Tomorrow she would need to go on diplomatic trips to those two regions, primarily to resume trade with them, even though Hyrule barely had anything left to offer. They needed every opportunity they could to find aid.

One more job to add to her overflowing schedule…

Zelda climbed out from under the sheets and stood, staring into the rain outside the window. Seven years, she thought. It took only seven years for Hyrule to fall into disrepair before. No one had the courage to stop Ganondorf. Without a true Hero, it was easy for the tyrant to gain control…

O_h, why did I send him back?_

She missed him. She missed her Hero more than anything. It was nights like these when Zelda wondered if he felt the same way. She never asked…

Finally the rain was beginning to die down, gradually decreasing in ferocity until only _drip, drop_ sounds were heard as small droplets of water fell from the higher places they had gathered. Zelda noticed some light peeking out from behind the clouds – it was daybreak. She grit her teeth at the sight, knowing it meant she had to start moving. She would have to be strong, or at least pretend to be. Her people needed comfort in the fact that despite everything, their leader still remained resilient.

Heaving out a mighty sigh, the princess of Hyrule prepared to get dressed. Today she would need her full royal attire, complete with the heavy, golden shoulder plates and decorative armor, a violet blouse over her pale pink dress, and delicate Triforce-shaped earrings. Today she would help rebuild Hyrule. Today she would help her people.

Today was just another day without Link…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so that was my first story on this site. And guess what? I don't like it. Why did I publish it, then, you may ask? Well, that's because I am bored and want to see if uploading stuff on here actually works, and what it's like. So... this is more of an experiment. You're free to tell me you hate it in reviews. I won't really care... just try to give an honest opinion, and maybe ways I can improve.<p>

Yeah, it was SUPER boring, super pointless, and portrayed Zelda in a rather... um... weak way. Yeah. Like I said, I don't like it... but school is boring without something to write...

If I ever decide I like the first chapter of my multi-chaptered story, I'll post that. And it's a lot more lighthearted than this one, trust me. And it has a plot! *mock gasp*


End file.
